The Love Of A Sister
by Picture Perfect Princess
Summary: It's take a lot of courage and love to do what i'm going to do. It's also probably going to tear my family apart but it's what my sister wants and I love her so i'm going to do it.


I just started up at my ceiling. I was home alone, which wasn't really a new thing. My father had passed away when I was young and my mother was always at the hospital these days. We had moved out here because the doctors had said that the fresh air and humidity would be good for my sister. They were wrong though since moving here she'd only gotten worse which in turn made my mother unbearable to live with. Ever since I can remember i'd been given parts of my body to help my sister but she knew she was dying. She was okay with the disease she had killing her because she was sick of it tearing my mother, her sister and I apart.

My mom and aunt had always been close growing up and ever since I can remember she's lived with us. Something about her thinking she wouldn't be able to cut it out on her own or something. I don't really know since it's not really my place to ask.

I smiled when I heard my cell phone ring because I knew it would be my sister since she was the only person that I really talked to. "Hey." I heard her speak softly when I answered the phone

"Hey sissy." I smiled holding the phone up to my ear. "How are you feeling today?"

"Oh you know the same as always." She told me. I hated the idea of my sister dying but i'd just excepted that fact. Out mother on the other hand would except it. She didn't want Celeste to die. Sometimes I think she doesn't care about me. That i'm just their to be spare parts for Celeste and in a way I am. I was created in a lab so I would be the perfect gene match for my sister.

"I understand." I said to her "Is mom driving you crazy?"

I heard her laugh which made me smile a little "What'd you think?" I knew Celeste loved our mother but she just didn't want to see me suffer for her anymore and she definitely didn't want me to give her one of my kidneys.

Like I mentioned before she was fine with letting her disease kill her since she knew even with us be a perfect match their were still chances of the operation not working and if the operation didn't work i'd just be left with one kidney and she didn't want me to have to be careful my whole life. She knew there were things I wanted to do but never be able to if I gave her my kidney. I mean I was already different to the teens my age in that i'd never actually gone to regular school before. After all our moving around because of Celeste needing to see different doctors for different treatments my aunt had persuaded my mom to just let her homeschool me. The thing is come Monday that's going to change. I'm going to be starting at East high. My aunt say's it'll be good for me to get to know people my own age and since we weren't going to be moving again my mom had said I didn't have a choice in the matter.

I hate not being able to chose what I did my own body for myself. I mean I was old enough to take care of myself why wasn't I old enough to decide what I wanted to do with my own body. I guess I just hated to see my sister in pain. That would be why i've done everything that i've done for her up until now. "I guess she's driving your crazy."

"Yeah she totally is." Celeste said to me. I heard the sound of a page turning so I knew she was looking in the scrapbook she had created for us as a memory of her for when she died.

There was one thing we do that most familes didn't though, we take a lot of photo's. I guess it's our way of preserving the memory of days that pass by just in case it's the last one we spent together. "So nothings changed then."

"Nope nothing's changed with mom."

"So she's still set on me giving you a kidney. You've not managed to tell her that you don't want me to do it." I said to my sister

_"Do you really want to do this for me?" Celeste asked as I sat with her on her hospital bed. Mom had to get herself a coffee which left us to have some time alone._

_I thought about the question that she'd just asked me "Of course I want to." I told her even though deep down in my heart I really didn't want to be giving one of my kidney's to her even though I loved her so much. _

_"No you don't." She said looking into my eyes. That was something about my sister, she could always tell when you were lying. _

_"I do." I told her letting my hand rest on hers._

_"I don't believe." She said to me looking into my eyes still. "I know you don't want to give me one of your kidneys and I'm okay with that."_

_"I don't want you to die though." I said softly looking at her._

_"This is my choice. I'm ready. I'm okay with my disease killing me." _

_"But what about mom? There's no way she's going to let me not do this." I told her in all seriousness._

_"Tell you don't wanna do it. Tell her you wanna play sports." She said to me._

_"But I hate sports." I replied _

_"Alright then tell her that you wanna try out to be a cheerleader when you start at this new school."_

_"She's not going to believe me." _

_"Then go get yourself a lawyer. File for medical emancipation so she can't make you give up your kidney." Celeste said to me._

_"Do you think that'll work?" I asked my sister looking at her. _

_"I don't know." She admitted to me softly. "But it's the only thing we can do."_

_"I guess your right." _

"Sissy, will you stop daydreaming?" Celeste said to me to snap me out of the daydream that i'd been having.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to go with seeing a lawyer then."

"Looks like it." I replied. I didn't really want to do it since I knew it'd probably almost tear our almost broken family apart but it was something that had to be done. It would both Celeste and I the chance to have what we want. I don't want my kidney cut out of me and Celeste wants to die. Doing this is my way of helping her to. In the most legal way we can think of.

"Then I will let you call that guy then." Celeste told me. "You should come to the hospital tomorrow. I miss you."

"I miss you to."I told her softly. "I love you."

"I love you to."Celeste told me as she hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><em>So that was the first chapter. What do you think of it? And before anything is said yes this is similar to My Sister's Keeper but it's going to be different it's going to focus more on the girl who's POV it's written in then actually about the sister. I will also leave you to guess who this is being written in the point of view of.<em>


End file.
